mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Target Smash
Target Smash, stylized as Target Smash!! and also called Break the Targets or Target Test, is a game mode present in most of the games that also appears in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. The goal of the game is to break a set of targets as quickly as possible. The game records the lowest time taken to destroy all the targets with each character. If a player fails to break all the targets, no time will be recorded. In Super Smash Flash |world = |number = 4 |time = 2:00 |note = First bonus level |last = Floating Islands |next = Pokémon Stadium#Adventure mode }}In the original Super Smash Flash, Target Test is one of the two game modes featured in Stadium, as well as one of the two bonus levels in both Classic and Adventure. It tasks the player to break eight targets spread throughout the Kirby Hub Room, and each character has their own unique pattern for targets. This occasionally requires the use of the characters' unique abilities to break certain targets, such as having to use a projectile attack at least once to break an otherwise unreachable target. Clearing Target Test with every character except and then defeating him in a battle will unlock Mr. Game & Watch. In Super Smash Flash 2 In Super Smash Flash 2, the mode has been renamed to "Target Smash!!" but is also occasionally called "Break the Targets" and plays fairly similarly to its previous iteration. The player now has to break ten targets and there are more stages to choose from. However, each stage has only a single target layout that does not take the player's character into account. There are currently four stages with different difficulty levels each that all characters can play on. Like before, Target Smash is the first of two bonus rounds that appear during Classic. SSF2 Beta was originally supposed to incorporate in a future patch character-specific Target Smash stages similar to those of Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, with each character having their own level that requires them to exploit their unique abilities in order to complete it. That feature was scrapped some time during development, though. Levels Level 1 A simple course without a specific theme; it has 7 platforms, with 6 of them being soft platforms, and one of them being a hard platform. The stage also contains a wall and 10 breakable targets. Level 2 A nightmare-themed course that resembles Disney's The Nightmare Before Christmas event. All platforms in the stage are hard platforms, and the course has 10 targets, like all the other levels. This is the only Target Smash level that contains a slope. Level 3 A machinery pinball-themed course. The player can touch the flippers and the three springs to move faster. On the stage's bottom, there is a conveyor belt, that takes the player back to the start of the level. Besides the three springs and the flippers, there are 5 platforms; 4 hard platforms and one soft platform. The stage also has walls, and is the only Target Smash course with an actual ceiling; the player is unable to self-destruct. Level 4 A basement-themed course. Unlike in the other three levels, the breakable targets can move, extremely quick. The stage has 6 platforms; four hard platforms, and one soft platform. Gallery Super Smash Flash SSFRR.PNG| about to hit the target, on Target Test. Super Smash Flash 2 Fox TS.png| on Target Smash level one. Mario breaking the target.png| smashing the target on level one. Kirby target smash.png| on Target Smash level two. Sora breaking the target.png| breaking the target on level two. GokuTS3.png| on Target Smash level three. Bomberman breaking the target.png| breaking the target on level three. Tails in Target Smash.png| on Target Smash level four. Trivia *In SSF, the Target Test level is the only level in Classic or Adventure to not include an introduction screen. *In v0.8 of the SSF2 demo, clearing Target Smash with all starter characters and accumulating a total time of less than 5 minutes would unlock Clock Town. Category:Game modes Category:Game modes in Super Smash Flash Category:Game modes in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Solo game modes Category:Stadium